First kill
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Yamamoto has to learn it. But can he cope with his emotions?


**Title:** First kill

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **beginning of Yama/Goku ?

**Summary:** Yamamoto has to learn how to kill.

**Author Note:** I think I'm not good in writing fluff, everytime I try something like this comes out (sigh).But I hope you enjoy reading nonetheless (smiles). Big thanks to everybody who reviewed my first fanfiction or did anything like to take it as a fav or in a C2. You encouraged me enough so that I will try my best and continue to write ).

* * *

First kill

Yamamoto gulped. And locked again around the corner. What did Gokudera take so long? Shouldn't he have given the signal since half an hour ago?

The black haired boy crouched as near as he could against the cold wall to his left side and made himself as small as possible. His legs had already started to go numb, so Yamamoto shifted carefully in a more straight position which was difficult because of his high.

The small alcove wasn't build for someone to stand over three hours in but it shielded Yamamoto much butter than any other place in the old foreign building. If it wasn't because of his victim, Yamamoto would have preferred an outdoor location. But the information was clear about his prey's habits and the old man over sixty just didn't like to go out as much as in his younger days.

Therefore Yamamoto was now resting against one of this man's walls waiting for Gokudera to give the sign that it was safe to go for the kill.

The kill…

If somebody had told him that he would one day voluntarily follow instructions to murder, he would have never believed it. Then again, he did believe it was all a game when he had met Tsuna and Reborn first. So in a weird sense it would have been logical to trust this somebody who would have told him that he would kill someday.

Yamamoto sighed. He was getting nervous, if Gokudera didn't hurry up soon he would be too riled up to do his job. Long waiting times were a thing he didn't enjoy much anyway.

Did something happen to his partner? But the appointment was an easy one with only a handful of opponents. Reborn did choose well for Yamamoto's first time to act like a real Mafioso. The little assassin had drilled every little part of the building's layout in their minds so that they, or more Yamamoto than Gokudera, could concentrate on their order.

It was necessary to be able to kill an enemy, was what the little guy had told Yamamoto at the day of his mission. "Think about Tsuna, he isn't able to do it yet, but he will have to in the future, to survive and protect his family," Reborn had reminded him of.

And Yamamoto knew that he was right. Because of Tsuna's weakness, enemies could keep on living who would plan revenge against the 10th Vongola boss later when nobody expected an attack. Therefore and only because it was Tsuna -weak, little but also kind and strong Tsuna- Yamamoto had agreed to learn what his friend couldn't and didn't want to.

But if Gokudera took any minute longer he would go searching for him, even if that would danger his own job!

Soon after that thought a loud explosion could be heard.

The alarm unit went off and – as Reborn had expected and used in their strategy – hell broke lose in form of a company of ten men who were heading in Yamamoto's direction but turned around the corner before they could reach his hiding position.

They would go after Gokudera. His job was to act as a distraction so that Yamamoto could sneak in the empty head quarters to go searching for the boss. Again a loud explosion resounded over the first floor and was accompanied by angry shouts and screams from the injured bodyguards – or so Yamamoto hoped, it would get difficult if Gokudera was wounded or overstrained with too many opponents.

But he didn't have the time to think about Gokudera now; he had to fulfil his mission. Still slightly worried, he crept in the opposite direction from where the noise came and finally started to run.

Alerted until the last small nerve of his whole body was ready to jump, Yamamoto tried to be as silent as he could while running and looking for the right door in the large building.

His victim was very rich and retired not long ago from his dirty business in the mafia world. The boss of this little family had interfered with an alliance family of the Vongola by killing innocent wives and children in a bloody massacre. They wanted to blackmail the little family in changing sides and acting as spies to give them important information about the Vongola family.

Naturally, Reborn had figured out the culprit of this horrible incident before anything more dangerously could happen. The shocked family had helped to collect information which enabled the Vongola agents to react faster than the blamable did suspect.

The little assassin then convinced Yamamoto to take the main part in the revenge and was furthermore able to get Gokudera to act as deflection (Yamamoto was still puzzled about how easy it had been for Reborn to convince Gokudera, what did he promised him?).

Yamamoto's recalls came to an abrupt halt. He had found the right door with an elegant golden nameplate on it.

He swallowed and pushed the handle down really slowly. He would do it, for Tsuna, for Gokudera, for his family and even for himself. Only like this could he become more useful and stronger which he needed to be, to be able to protect his important people in the future, too.

-

-

After that, everything happened very fast. Yamamoto could barely remember that he walked in a big pompous bureau where a fat compact old man sat on his desk and looked at him in surprise.

He somehow made it over there while seeing the emotions on the man's face change rapidly from surprised to shock and some more expressions he couldn't recall. The last thing Yamamoto remembered exactly was the look the man gave him when he stood directly in front of him and his desk, holding his sword ready to end it all here. It was naked fear without any other emotion to hide or mix with.

Then Yamamoto acted on instinct, just like Reborn had predicted so many years ago. He was a born hit man, the right movements came by oneself.

The next time he could remember detailed, was when the door busted open and a worn out looking Gokudera ran in, gripped his left wrist and pulled him through the other door on the opposite wall in the corridor.

Their dash for an exit was a blur with changing colours and background noises for Yamamoto. He only followed Gokudera who seemed to know how they could get out of here before more people were sent to eliminate them.

* * *

Their first stop was in an empty fabric where they could finally catch their breath after the escape. Gokudera rested against a prick and Yamamoto sank to the dusty floor without any strength left in his body. 

"How did it go?," was Gokudera's first question. He sounded almost gentle, a little bit too much for Yamamoto's liking at that time.

Forcing a grin on his face he looked up at the half-Italian. "Everything did happen according to our plan."

"Is that so?," Gokudera looked sceptical at the black haired boy right next to him. He got a big fake grin as a reply and dark eyes who seemed to tell him that the exact opposite was more likely the matter.

The longer Gokudera examined Yamamoto, the more helpless and scared the Japanese became. "What is it?!," he snapped back at Gokudera, something he never did before. Angrily at himself that he lost control over his feelings, Yamamoto broke the eye contact and looked down again.

Why did the death of such a cruel man affect him this much? The guy was not only a killer, he sold drugs, used poor people and did illegal things all his life, so why did he feel guilty for killing him?

Gokudera sighed quietly. Okay, he knew what it felt like after the first murder (hell, he had to do it at a much younger age!) and he just couldn't leave the big airhead in this crisis. So the only solution was something he would later regret doing. Tsuna would have been proud of him if he knew what happened next.

Slowly Gokudera slid down the wall until he sat like Yamamoto on the floor. Then he approached Yamamoto.

The sword man had pulled his legs near his body and wrapped his arms around them. He looked like an impregnable wall, excluding everybody from his current notice.

Gokudera lifted his right arm and put it around Yamamoto's back, becoming faintly embarrassed by his attempt to comfort the other boy. Could he not just simply stop to act so depressed? He did alright back then; their prey wasn't a person who was worthy to feel sad for if he died!

"Stop it already, the mission was a success! And the old geezer was on the black list of many other families."

Yamamoto was first astonished by Gokudera's action but the warm of the other's body next to him and the concerned voice he could hear underneath the harsh one was enough to pull him away from his guilty thoughts.

Unable to say anything in response, he leaned his head on Gokudera's shoulder and took a deep breath to calm himself. The tears came soon afterwards. Yamamoto didn't make a single sound and kept his eyes closed for most of the time but Gokudera didn't need to see or hear him to know what did happen.

He rested his head back against the cold wall and looked up at the ceiling. It would take some time for this baseball idiot to finish his emotional relieve. Gokudera patted Yamamoto awkwardly on the head and wished that it wouldn't have started to rain heavily outside. They would have to wait even longer until they could go home.

But otherwise Yamamoto would have more time to sort out the event. So perhaps it was a sign from Tsuna that they should stay longer. Gokudera closed his eyes and rested his head against Yamamoto's.

He could wait.

-


End file.
